Scandal!
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: kim Kibum seorang crusher career yang harus menghancurkan reputasi Choi Siwon. Berhasilkah dia melakukannya, atau.. Gender-switch pairing. RnR?


" Ne, apa pekerjaanku kali ini?" Seorang yeojya manis merapihkan tatanan rambutnya yang agak berantakan karena ditiup angin disaat dia sedang duduk di taman dengan seorang namja yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam.

Si namja berdeham sekali. " Seperti biasa.."

" Siapa nama yang bisa kugunakan?"

" Humm.. Kau bisa menggunakan nama aslimu."

Yeojya manis itu mengangguk. " Baik. Beri aku waktu. Kalau aku berhasil, transfer pembayarannya ke rekeningku."

" Tentu. Kau nggak usah khawatir."

Senyum terkulas di bibir manis yeojya itu. Ia berdiri sambil merapihkan rok selututnya yang berwarna baby blue yang bermotif lucu.

" Aku harap aku bisa mengandalkanmu."

" Jangan khawatir. Kau nggak lupa apa julukanku, kan?" Yeojya itu berjalan menjauhi di namja sambil memakai kacamata hitamnya.

Sang namja tersenyum manis. " Career crusher, Kim Kibum."

.

* * *

><p><strong>Scandal!<strong>

**.**

**Pairing :: SiBum-gender switch**

**Rated :: T!**

**Genre :; Romance/Humor**

**Warning :: Nothing~**

**Summary :: Nothing~**

**Disclaimer :: Sama kayak ff yang lain.. :D**

**.**

**Happy Reading..**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

" Annyeong hasseyo, Kim Kibum inmida.." Seorang yeojya manis membungkukkan badannya sampai sembilan puluh derajat dihadapan sekerumunan orang yang tengah bekerja di dalam ruangan yang nggak terlalu lebar.

" Jadi kau si penata rias yang baru itu?" Seorang yeojya cantik berambut pirang panjang mendekatinya.

Kibum mengangguk semangat. " Nae, eonnie.. Kim Kibum imnida. Aku senang bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan artis terkenal seperti Jungsoo-sshi." Dengan polosnya dia meraih tangan si yeojya cantik yang tersenyum lembut itu. " Mohon bantuannya!"

Jungsoo menggeleng. " Jangan berkata seperti itu padaku, Kibum-ah.. Kau ini kan penata rias khusus untuk Siwonnie."

Kibum tersenyum lebar.

Choi Siwon, seorang artis super terkenal yang namanya sedang menjadin hot topics se Korea Selatan. Namja tinggi super tampan dan sangat terkenal ramah, baik hati juga tidak sombong itu adalah target berikutnya Kibum. Ne, yeojya manis itu harus menghancurkan karir Choi Siwon!

Kreek~ Pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

" Itu dia datang.." Ucap Jungsoo sambil memutar tubuh Kibum.

Kini Kibum berdiri menatap Siwon yang berjalan mendekatinya. Tapi namja tinggi itu melewatinya begitu saja. Seakan dia nggak malihat ada Kibum disana. Dan tentunya Kibum langsung membatu. Menurut sumber yang dia tahu, Siwon itu kan sangat bersahabat.

Jungsoo menepuk pundak Kibum. " Nae, hwaiting!"

" Gomawo, Jungsoo-sshi.." Kibum menelan ludah ragu. Dan dengan secepat mungkin kini ia memasang wajah polos tak berdosa yang mampu melelehkan hati semua namja yang melihatnya. Ia melangkah mendekati Siwon. " Annyeong.. Kim Kibum imnida. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi penata rias pribadimu. Mohon bantuannya Siwon-sshi."

" Hmm.." Hanya itu tanggapan dari Siwon. Namja itu malah sekarang sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Kibum mematung. ' _Heh.. Bisa susah nih.._'

.

~Kibum pov~

" A-anou Siwon-sshi.. Bisa lihat kesini sebentar?"

Sumpah! Susah sekali mengalihkan perhatiannya! Sejak tadi dia nggak mau menatap wajahku. Ia hanya memperhatikan ponsel bodohnya itu. Padahal sebentar lagi waktunya dia perform di atas panggung!

Ne, dia itu artis multi-talented yang sangat terkenal! Akting bisa, nyanyi bisa, dance juga bisa. Kaya pula. Kalian tahu? Dia itu putra pertama dari keluraga Choi, pemilik perusahaan Hyundai. Di umurnya yang masih dua puluh tiga tahun itu ia dinobatkan sebagai remaja terkaya se-Korea.

Aku iri banget sama dia!

Pantas aja ada yang meminta jasaku untuk menghancurkan karirnya.

Ngomong- ngomong soal jasa. Ya! Aku adalah career crusher, selama ini aku muncul dihadapan banyak orang sebagai sosok yang berubah- ubah. Aku menghancurkan karir banyak artis hanya karena skandal. Mudah.. Mereka rata- rata namja mesum dan bodoh yang sangat mudah kugoda. Tapi rasanya.. Target kali ini cukup sulit.

Semangat Kibum! Kau harus mendapatkan satu juta won itu!

Kelihatannya aku sangat membutuhkan uang ya? Tentu! Aku ini berasal dari keluarga yang nggak terlalu kaya. Miskin malahan.. Dan untuk mencukupi dan menghidupi keluargaku aku harus bekerja keras. Dan akhirnya jalan inilah yang kupilih..

" Siwon-sshi.." Perlahan kuangkat dagunya karena aku harus merias wajahnya. Bisa kena marah nanti kalau aku masih belum selesai juga. Masa dipecat di hari pertama kerja? Nggak lucu banget!

Greb! Tiba- tiba tangan kekar Siwon mencengkram tanganku yang menyentuh wajahnya.

Mata tajamnya menatapku datar.

" Si-siwon-sshi.. Aku harus meriasmu.."

" Aku nggak butuh penata rias canggung sepertimu." Ucapnya datar. " Aku akan tampil tanpa riasan apapun. Arra?"

" Ta-tapi.."

" Jangan membantah, Kim Kibum!"

Aku membeku begitu dia membentakku. Kutatap matanya dalam- dalam sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesku. Namja mana yang bisa tahan dengan pesona seorang Kim Kibum yang manis dan memiliki killer smile ini?

Tapi kali ini aku salah perhitungan.

Siwon tersenyum licik. Dan entah kenapa dia membuatku takut.

Cup! Dengan sangat cepat namja itu langsung mencium bibirku. Menekan wajahku dengan satu tangannya yang masih bebas. Bibirnya dengan ganas melumat bibirku, memaksaku memberikan akses masuk untuk lidahnya.

Tentu aja aku meronta!

Apa- apaan ini!

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan yeojya kecil semacam aku? Aku kalah telak! Kubiarkan Siwon mulai menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Memainkan segala yang ada didalamnya sekendak hatinya. Lam sekali Siwon menciumku..

Lima menit berlalu.. Kudorong dadanya karena aku butuh udara dan Siwon melepaskan bibirku dengan senyum licik. Tangannya menghapus bibirnya dan dia berdiri.

" Ternyata kau juga sama dengan penata rias yang lain. Sangat mudah kurasakan. Cih.. Yeojya rendahan."

Aku mematung mendengar hinaannya sedangkan namja itu langsung berjalan meninggalkanku.

Omona! Apa yang terjadi? Dia menghinaku? Menghina seorang Kim Kibum yang belum pernah bisa dikalahkan orang lain. Sialan!

Aku nggak akan pernah memaafkannya!

Choi Siwon! Akan kuhancurkan reputasimu itu! Apa- apaan tuh nemja baik hati, ramah dan nggak sombong! Kau juga nggak berbeda dengan artis rendahan lainnya. Menjijikan dan menggunakan kekuasanmu untuk memuaskan nafsumu aja! Awas kau!

~Kibum pov end~

.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Itu.. Bukan ciuman pertamamu kan?"

Degh! Kibum tersentak saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Dengan takut ia menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat Siwon sudha berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sofa di ruang stage khusus Siwon.

Kibum nggak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Ya, kini ia memasang aksi ngambek!

Siwon yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya melirik Kibum yang tengah merapihkan peralatan make up-nya. " Aku bertanya padamu, itu tadi bukan yang pertama kan, Kim Kibum?"

" Apa perdulimu?" Balas Kibum cuek.

Siwon malahan tertawa merendahkan dan itu membuat Kibum semakin kesal. " Sudah kuduga. Kulihat dari reaksimu saat aku menciummu tadi, kau pasti sudah sering berciuman dengan namja lain. Biar kutebak, kau juga pasti bisa dengan mudah tidur dengan namja lain, kan?"

Kibum berdiri sambil melotot menatap Siwon. Marah.

Pekerjaan Kibum memang membuatnya harus dengan terpaksa menjalin cinta dengan targetnya. Berciuman memang bukan hal yang asing untuknya. Tapi seumur hidupnya, Kibum nggak pernah tidur dengan namja! Dan itu memang kenyataan.. Bagi Kibum tubuhnya bukanlah termasuk dalam jasa yang digunakannya!

" Jangan sembarangan bicara kau!" Hardik Kibum marah.

Siwon menyunggingkan senyumnya. " Lho? Benar kan? Kalau sekarang kuajak kau tidur denganku aku yakin kau mau. Aku akan membayarmu, lho.." Siwon merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sofa sambil bersedekap penuh kemenangan.

Dengan langkah cepat Kibum mendekati Siwon dan..

Plak! Ia menampar pipi namja itu kencang.

" Dasar artis nyebelin! Ternyata kau nggak sebaik yang dilihat orang di depan kamera! Kau culas dan menakutkan! Pervert pula! Aku benar- benar muak padahal ini hari pertamaku kerja! Asal kau tahu! Aku memang pernah berciuman dengan namja lain dan ciuman tadi itu memang bukan yang pertama! Tapi aku nggak pernah tidur dengan siapapun! Kau paham!" Kibum malah terengah- engah setelah memaki Siwon habis- habisan. Tapi yeojya itu nggak menangis. Ia hanya marah.

Bukannya balas marah pada Kibum, justru kebalikan. Kini senyum manis terulas di bibir Siwon. Senyuman yang tulus.

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya bingung. " Kau gila ya? Kok malah senyum- senyum?"

Setelah itu tawa Siwon pecah sudah. Namja itu tertawa geli sambil memukul sofa.

" Nggak ada yang lucu!"

Siwon masih terkikik. " Hihi.. Mianhae.. Mian.. Kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan ya? Tadi itu.. Tadi itu aku hanya mengetesmu aja Kibum-ah.. Mianhae.."

" Eh?" Gantian Kibum yang cengo.

Siwon menarik nafas sambil meraih tangan Kibum dan mencium tangan itu penuh hormat. Ia menatap mata Kibum dalam sambil tersenyum. " Mian kalau kelakukanku tadi kelewatan. Mian juga kalau kata- kataku keterlaluan. Aku hanya mau tahu sebesar apa kesabaranmu bekerja denganku. Asal kau tahu, menjadi penata riasku itu nggak mudah. Kau tentu tahu sepopuler apa aku, kan?"

" La-lalu maksudmu?"

" Aku hanya mau tahu kau bisa nggak menghadapi sifatku kalau ternyata aku ini jauh dari bayanganmu. Dan ternyata kau yeojya yang jujur. Kau langsung menamparku, itu artinya kau tegas dan nggak suka bertele- tele. Kurasa kau memang pas menjadi partnerku. Mohon bantuannya, Kibummie.."

Kalimat panjang yang diucapkan Siwon sukses membuat Kibum nyaris pingsan. Yang benar aja, jadi sejak tadi itu ia benar- benar hanya dipermainkan oleh seorang Choi Siwon? Harus senang atau marah nih sekarang?

Siwon masih tersenyum menunggu reaksi Kibum. " Tapi.. Bibir Kibummie manis ya? Ini kan pertama kalinya aku berciuman dengan yeojya secara langsung." Namja itu malah nyengir dengan polosnya.

Seketika wajah Kibum memerah.

" Dasar pabbo!" Serunya sambil melepaskan tangan Siwon dan berlari meninggalkan namja itu dengan malu. Wajahnya merah padam, jantungnya berdegup keras. Ini pertama kalinya ia dipermainkan oleh targetnya sendiri.

Dan reaksi Kibum yang langsung kabur, sepertinya reaksi yang paling mencerminkan sifat Kibum yang sebenarnya. Hhehe..

.

" Mau mundur!" Seorang namja yang mengenakan kacamata hitam menatap Kibum nggak yakin. " Itu nggak bisa!"

" Lho? Waeyo!" Kibum menggebrak meja dengan gusar. Ia mau batal mengikat kontrak untuk menghancurkan reputasi Siwon, rasanya ia sudah nggak sanggup ketemu namja itu. Ia benar- benar malu!

Namja berkacamata hitam itu menggeleng. " Yah, bisa sih.. Tapi kalau kau mau membatalkan kontrak, kau harus ganti rugi."

" Oke! Akan kubayar! Berapa?"

Namja itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Itu surat perjanjian yang pernah ditanda tangani Kibum seminggu yang lalu. " Baca dong kalimat dibawah yang dicetak kecil- kecil."

Dengan penasaran Kibum mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisan kecil di bagian paling bawah kertas.

n.b :: kalau pihak kedua membatalkan kontrak, maka pihak pertama berhak mendapat ganti rugi sebesar dua kali lipat dari angka yang di cantumkan dari pihak kedua.

Kibum melongo. " Ini.. Aku nggak baca.."

" Yah, kalau kau mau batal yah harus bayar sebesar dua kali lipat padaku. Dengan kata lain dua juta won.

" Omo! Duit dari mana tuh! Dari langit? Ini sih sama aja kayak penipuan!"

Si namja tertawa pelan sambil mengambil kertas surat ditangan Kibum dan melipatnya. " Yah, kalau nggak sanggup bayar yah kerjakan tugasmu dengan sebaik mungkin Kibum-ah. Aku sangat ingin melihat Choi Siwon hancur." Dia memasukkan kertas itu ke mantel tebalnya dan berdiri hendak meninggalkan Kibum.

" Tunggu!"

Namja itu berhenti.

" Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkannya?"

Namja itu nggak berpaling menatap Kibum. " Mana aku tahu. Lagipula itu kan rahasia." Jawab si namja sambil berlalu pergi dan memakai tudung mantel tebalnya.

Kibum hanya memandanginya yang berjalan semakin jauh. " Lalu, dia itu kok sok misterius sekali ya? Aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya tanpa kaca mata hitam itu."

0o0o0o0o0

~Kibum pov~

Pada akhirnya aku duduk disini.. Diruang back stage untuk Choi Siwon.

Menunggunya..

Aku harus menemui Choi Siwon lagi. Omona.. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku malu banget kalau harus bertemu dengannya! Kejadian kemarin benar- benar membuatku shock. Ini kan pertama kalinya aku dipermainkan dengan targetku sendiri. Cih, mau nggak mau aku harus membuat skandal hebat yang bisa menghancurkan karirnya.

Tapi.. Kok aku jadi nggak tega yah?

Choi Siwon itu kan artis yang terkenal dengan kebaikan dan keramahannya. Dan meski awalnya aku salah paham toh nyatanya itu benar. Dia memang baik sih.. Kenapa si namja itu sangat ingin menghancurkan karir Choi Siwon ya?

" Kibummie!"

" Hyaa!" Refleks kotak make up yang kuletakkan disamping tanganku kegeser dan jatuh di lantai. Untuknya kotaknya cukup kuat jadi alat- alat rias didalamnya pasti baik- baik aja. Aku menatap sebal ke arah namja yang sudah duduk di sampingku.

Siwon tersenyum manis. " Mianhae.."

Tanpa menjawab ucapannya aku langsung merunduk untuk merapihkan kotak make up-ku dan kembali duduk disampingnya. " Jangan mengagetkanku begitu, Siwn-sshi.. Kau menyebalkan."

" Masih marah ya?"

" Aniyo."

" Bohong ya?"

" Andwae!"

Siwon tertawa geli sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ya Tuhan! Ini hukuman buatku ya? Apa bisa aku membuat skandal dengan namja macam ini? Gimana caranya menjalin hubungan dengannya sedangkan aku sama sekali nggak mau melakukannya?

" Kibummie. Lihat aku."

" Ngh?"

Kulihat namja itu mengarahkan ponselnya dan bunyi 'klik' terdengar. Omaigat! Dia memfotoku kah?

Siwon menatap layar ponselnya sambi tersenyum dan berdecak kagum. " Kau manis."

Degh! Saat itu juga kurasakan wajahku memanas dan degup jantungku kembali kacau. Tenang Kibum.. Kau harus professional. Ne, aku bisa!

" Hapus foto itu, Siwon-sshi.. Bisa kacau kalau ada yang melihat ada foto seorang penata rias di ponselmu. Kau mau karirmu hancur dengan mudah eh?"

Sebenarnya yang kukatakan itu benar kan? Kalau dia melakukannya, aku bisa dengan mudah menghancurkannya. Tapi kalau begitu permainan ini nggak akan menyenangkan. Aku nggak mau berhasil semudah itu.

Tapi bukannya kaget atau bagaimana- bagaimana namja itu tersenyum manis dan dengan lembut mengusap ujung rambutku. " Aku baru tahu kalau dengan menyimpan foto seorang yeojya di ponsel itu bisa menghancurkan reputasiku."

Aku mengangguk. " Kan bisa aja aku menjebakmu.."

Kali ini aku mengatakan kenyataan! Aku memang akan menjebaknya.

" Sudahlah.. Sekarang kita harus bekerja."

Dia nggak membalas ucapanku eh?

Biarlah.. aku harus bekerja sekarang.

Perlahan aku menarik kotak riasku dan mulai merias wajahnya. Siwon mulai tenang dan sama sekali nggak biara sampai ruang stage itu dipenuhi beberapa kru yang bertugas mengatur acara Siwon hari ini yang akan dimulai satu jam lagi.

Sebenarya dia itu percaya padaku atau memang bodoh sih?

~Kibum pov end~

Kibum memperhatikan sosok Siwon dari balik para kru yang bertugas mengambil gambar acara itu. Hanya acara wawancara kecil yang disiarkan secara live se-Korea. Entah dia hanya salah lihat atau memang benar, kadang sesekali Siwon melirik ke arahnya. Hanya sekilas kalau ia sempat. Dan hal itu membuat Kibum agak risih.

Yeojya itu memilih meninggalkan ruangan studio itu dan memilih menyendiri di back stage.

Tanpa ia sadari ada sepasang mata memperhatikan gerakannya sambil memainkan kaca mata hitamnya.

0o0o0o0o0

" Bagaimana tugasmu?" Jungsoo bertanya pada Kibum sambil duduk di kursi disebelahnya.

Kibum menoleh kearahnya. " Jungsoo-sshi?" Yeojya itu tersenyum manis. " Huf.. Agak melelahkan. Ternyata Siwon-sshi itu orang yang sangat spontan. Aku agak kewalahan menghadapinya."

Jungsoo tersenyum kecil.

" Waeyo? Kok senyum- senyum?"

" Ah, aniyo…" Jungsoo menyibakkan rambut pirang kecoklatan panjangnya.

" Nona.." Seorang namja tinggi berbadan kekar datang mendekati kedua yeojya itu. " Mobil sudah tiba. Apa mau pulang sekarang?" Namja itu tersenyum manis dan sedikit menunduk ke arah Kibum.

Tapi Kibum malah memperhatikannya secara seksama.

Ia merasa wajah itu nggak asing. Suaranya juga.

" Kau duluan aja. Aku akan menyusul." Balas Jungsoo santai.

Namja itu mengangguk sekali. " Aku akan tunggu di luar." Setelah mengucapkan itu dia berjalan meninggalkan Jungsoo dan Kibum.

" Nuguya?" Tanya Kibum agak penasaran.

Jungsoo tertawa pelan. " Bodyguard-ku, Kim Youngwoon.." Entah ada apa, tapi saat ini senyum aneh terukir diwajahnya.

Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia masih memikirkan tentang namja tadi. Sepertinya memang ia mengenalnya, tapi ia nggak bisa ingat dimana Kibum bertemu dengannya. Apa itu hanya perasaan Kibum aja?

Mungkin..

.

" Youngwoon hyung?" Siwon berdiri menatap Youngwoon yang berdiri tegap di depan pintu ruangan dimana ada Kibum dan Jungsoo didalamnya. " Kenapa ada disini? Didalam ada Jungsoo noona eh?"

Youngwoon mengangguk pelan. " Juga yeojya itu."

Senyum jahil terukir diwajah Siwon. " Dia.. Nggak mengenalimu hyung?"

" Kurasa nggak." Youngwoon tertawa pelan.

" Sip!" Siwon langsung melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu dan entah kenapa memasang wajah.. Lelah dan agak frustasi. Apa yang direncanakannya? Nggak ada yang tahu.. Tapi Youngwoon tersen1yum licik melihatnya.

Humm…

" Jungsoo noona!" Namja tinggi itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jungsoo yang otomatis membuat kedua yeojya itu bingung sama kelakuannya. " Aku bertemu dengan yeojya pebbo!"

" Ehh? Nuguya?" Tanya Jungsoo agak penasaran.

Kibum memilih dam melihat kelakuan atasannya itu. Dalam hati sih Kibum agak penasaran. Tapi dia nggak mau nanya sama Siwon.

" Dia itu lagi dijebak.. Tapi nggak ngeh sama sekali."

" Mwo!" Seketika itu juga raut wajah Jungsoo berubah kaget. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Kibum dengan tatapan mati-gue-kalau-dia ngerti. " A-aku kan udah ditunggu sama Youngwoon. Annyeong Siwon-ah.. Kibum-ah.." Jungsoo langsung berlari keluar ruangan itu.

Kibum sih hanya bisa cengo aja melihat kelakuan yeojya itu, sedangkan Siwon udah senyum- senyum sendiri sambil ngeliat Kibum. " Kamu tahu siapa yang aku omongin?"

Kibum menggeleng polos.

Perlahan Siwon bersandar di meja back stage dan mencium helaian rambut panjang Kibum lembut. " Yeojya yang aku sukai. Sayangnya dia pabbo jadi nggak sadar kalau sebenarnya dia yang lagi dijebak."

" Eh? Kok bisa dia nggak sadar kalau dijebak? Kok kau naksir yeojya yang agak bodoh?"

Itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan sebenarnya?

Siwon mengangkat bahu. " Ne, Kibummie.. Tugasmu udah selesai kan? Manager hyung bilang kau udah boleh pulang."

Kibum mengangguk sambil merapihkan peralatan make up-nya.

Tunggu! Kok kayaknya Kibum malah melupakan tugasnya sih.. Kim Kibum! Satu juta won menunggu tau!

" Aishh.." Yeojya itu menggerutu pelan. Untung dia mendengar ucapan author. Hhehe..

Perlahan Kibum mengangkat kotak make upnya dan dengan sengaja ia sedikit kesandung dihadapan Siwon membuat yeojya itu langsung nyaris terjatuh di hadapan Siwon. Siwon yang memang cepat bergerak itu langsung menangkap tubuh mungil Kibum.

" A-ah.. Mian.." Ucap Kibum sok gugup.

Siwon sendiri hanya mengangguk canggung sambil melepaskan Kibum dan detik itu juga namja itu langsung kabur meninggalkan Kibum. Lagi- lagi Kibum yang cengo sekarang.

" Dia itu kenapa sih? Kok malah canggung? Cih, gagal deh.. Humm.. Aku harus segera membuat skandal dengannya nih.. Kalau nggak uang itu bisa hilang dan rencanaku sia- sia."

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Siwon-sshi! Hyaa!" Kibum berlari ke arah Siwon yang lagi ngobrol sama seorang yeojya. Mungkin ini salah satu tak- tik Kibum. Beberapa langkah mendekati ke Siwon tiba- tiba ia kembali kesandung.

Brugh! Entah kenapa kali ini Siwon memilih nggak menangkapnya dan alhasil yeojya malang itu nyusruk ke lantai.

" Gwaenchanayo Kibum-ah?"

Kibum tersentak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Kibum-ah? Bukannya Siwon selalu memanggilnya Kibummie? Ah, tunggu! Kibum dipanggil Kibummie sama Siwon kalau mereka hanya berdua aja kan?

Lalu yeojya itu bangun dengan perasaan agak dongkol. Ia menatap yeojya cantik yang lagi ngobrol sama Siwon. Im Yoona, salah satu aktris nomor satu yang digemari para netizen Korea.

" Gwaenchana." Ucap yeojya itu setengah hati dan langsung masuk ke ruang make up Siwon. Dia mendengus bête. " Aku yakin itu yeojya yang diceritain Siwon kemarin. Ternyata Yoona toh.. Aku memang sering dengar kalau Siwon dan Yoona itu sangat dekat. Tapi belum ada yang bilang kalau mereka itu pacaran.."

Sebuah perasaan kecewa menyelimuti Kibum.

Kalau emang Siwon naksir Yoona, nggak seharusnya dia mencim Kibum saat pertama kali bertemu dulu kan? Jujur aja, gara- gara kejadian aneh itu, Kibum merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terhadap Siwon.

" Kibummie.."

Degh! Kibum sedikit menggeser posisinya yang tadi berdiri tepat dibelakang pintu dan kini ia berada dibalik pintu yang dibuka oleh Siwon.

" Eh? Kemana dia? Perasaan tadi masuk ke sini. Kok ilang.."

" Mau apa?" Kibum melangkah keluar dari balik pintu dan duduk di sofa panjang tanpa menatap Siwon. Rasanya dia agak ngambek dengan kelakuan Siwon tadi. Ya, ini rencana berikutnya untuk menarik perhatian Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum manis dan memilih duduk disamping Kibum. " Masih sakit yang tadi jatuh, yaa?"

" Apa perdulimu? Kau aja nggak mencoba menahanku.."

" Ya, Kibummie jadi mau ditahan ya? Mian deh.. Tadi kan aku lagi didepan Im Yoona."

" Lalu?"

Kibum benar- benar sukses bikin Siwon nggak enak hati. Siwon cuma menggaruk kepalanya merasa canggung sedangkan Kibum memasang aksi cuek bebek emang-gue-pikirinnya maia estianty. XP

Tapi tiba- tiba Kibum bergeser mendekat ke Siwon dan meraih wajah namja itu cepat. Wajah Siwon agak memerah.

" Wa-wae?"

" Tiga puluh menit lagi kan kamu syutting, aku harus meriasmu, pabbo." Ucap Kibum sekenanya sambil mulai merias wajah tampan dihadapannya itu.

Siwon mematung. Membiarkan tangan dan jemari Kibum bermain- main di wajahnya. Sesuatu yang aneh mulai merasukinya. Sesuatu yang sama saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kibum dulu. Bukan, bukan insiden ciuman mereka. Tapi jauh sebelum kejadian itu terjadi..

Sayangnya Kibum sama sekali nggak tahu akan hal itu.. =,=a

Saat jemari Kibum menyentuh bibir Siwon, dengan cepat namja itu menarik tangan Kibum dan mendorongnya ke bantalan sofa. Kalian bisa tebak apa yang dilakukan Siwon? Ne, mencium bibir Kibum dengan lembut.

' _omo!_' Kibum makin bingung. Sebenarnya sih ini bagus.. Bukannya kalau Siwon yang begini artinya akan sangat mudah menghancurkan karirnya? Tapi.. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal. Semakin Siwon menyentuhnya, ia semakin merasa nggak bisa menghancurkan karir namja itu.

" Ehem!" Dehaman keras seorang yeojya membuat Siwon kaget dan melepas ciumannya dari Kibum. Kedua orang itu menoleh ke asal suara dan dapat dilihat Jungsoo berdiri sambil tersenyum jahil. " Noona?"

" Setidaknya kalau mau begitu kunci dulu pintunya. Untung aku yang masuk.. Bisa kau bayangkan kalau yang masuk itu paparazi. Kau bisa kena masalah besar Siwonnie.." Jungsoo berjalan mendekati keduanya dan memilih duduk di sofa kecil disamping tempat Kibum dan Siwon.

Kibum menunduk malu. Ia nggak bisa bicara apa- apa. Wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya.. Berdegup keras! Ini pertama kalinya ia begini.. Sudah sering ia berciuman dengan namja, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan itu.

" A-aku.. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu." Ucap Kibum cepat sambil berlari meninggalkan kedua orang itu..

.

~Kibum pov~

Aiish.. Ada apa denganku? Ani! Lebih tepatnya ada apa dengan namja aneh itu? Lagi- lagi dia menyerangku begitu? Apa setelah ini dia akan bilang kalau dia mengetesku lagi eh? Menyebalkan! Dua kali aja dia mengambil cimanku secara tiba- tiba.

Bukannya yang dia suka Im Yoona? Kenapa malah begitu terhadapku.

Dia menyakiti perasaanku!

Tes! Perlahan kurasakan sesuatu mengalir dari mataku.

Omona! Aku menangis! Waeyo gudhae?

Cepat- cepat aku menghapus air mataku. Aku nggak mau ada yang melihat aku seperti ini. Memalukan banget, seorang crusher carreer sepertiku menangis gara- gara dipermainkan targetku sendiri? Ini konyol!

Lalu.. Kenapa aku merasa sakit? Bukankah itu juga sama konyolnya?

Arrgh! Semua ini membuatku kacau..

Tok-tok.. Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi tempatku berada.

Yah, ampun.. Emangnya kamar mandinya penuh semua ya? Perasaan kosong deh..

" Ada orang!" Seruku cepat.

" Kim Kibum.."

Degh! Suara itu! Suara klienku yang memintaku menghancurkan Choi Siwon kan?

" Kau..? Heyo! Ini toilet yeojya pabbo!" Seruku sambil memegangi kenop pintu kamar mandiku. Aku nggak mau berakhir tragis di kamar mandi sama namja yang aku sendiri nggak kenal itu. Dia mau apa disini kalau bukan ingin melakkan hal aneh?

Namja itu terkekeh pelan. " Jangan takut gitu kali.. Aku kesini hanya mau memberikan satu peringatan."

" Eh.. Apa?"

" Hari ini juga kau harus memancing Siwon untuk melakukan sesuatu denganmu. Mau itu skandal cinta atau kekerasan nggak masalah.. Aku ingin hari ini juga karirnya hancur."

" What! Hari ini? Apa nggak kecepetan?"

" Aniyo.." Namja itu mengetuk pintu kamar mandi lagi. Aku bisa membayangkan kalau sekarang dia pasti sudah menyeringai menakutkan deh. " Aku akan mengikutimu, begitu kau melakukan sesuatu yang aku yakin bisa menghancurkannya, aku akan memfotonya dan menyebarkan foto itu di internet. Tapi kalau kau gagal.. Kau harus ganti rugi.."

Apa benar harus sekarang?

Aku nggak mendengar suara siapa- siapa lagi. Dengan pelan aku membuka pntu kamar mandi dan dia sudah nggak ada disini.

Apa benar harus sekarang juga?

" Kibummie.." Aku tersentak saat Siwon sudah berdiri di depan toilet yeojya. " Kau lama sekali aku jadi khawatir. Aku takut kau marah karena kejadian tadi.. Makanya aku menyusul.. Mianhae, Kibummie.."

Dia mengkhawatirkan aku?

Sejak awal dia memang namja yang baik dan menyenangkan.. Dan hari ini.. Karirnya harus berakhir di tanganku..?

~Kibum pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kibum nggak bisa tenang. Sejak tadi dia bulak- balik sambil sesekali memperhatikan Siwon yang sedang berakting dengan Im Yoona di drama terbaru mereka. Kibum merasa nggak yakin kalau harus menghancurkan karis Siwon. Dia ragu! Dia nggak mau melakukannya!

Well, mungkin itu karena Kibum mulai mencintainya.. Mungkin..

" Baiklah.. Aku nggak jadi menghancurkannya! Aku akan membayar ganti rugi itu gimanapun caranya." Kibum memutuskan sambil menatap lurus ke arah Siwon yang tengahb mendengar pengarahan sutradara.

Sekilas Kibum melihat Siwon melirik kearahnya dan tersenyum lembut. Kibum nggak membalasnya. Dia mnunduk malu.

Trrrt. Ponsel Kibum bergetar!

" _Temui aku di back stage._" Sebuah pesan dari nomor misterus. Kibum menalan ludah. Ia tahu siapa pengirimnya. Dengan setengah berlari Kibum langsung pergi ke tempat yang dimaksdu si pengirim pesan itu.

" Aku harus bicara dengannya!"

.

Brakh! Kibum membuka pintu back stage khusus untuk Siwon yang kosong. Nggak ada siapapun. Memang si pengirim nggak bilang dia menunggun di back stage mana, tapi Kibum yakin disinilah tempatnya.

" Jadi.. Kau memang nggak bisa kan?" Sebuah suara membuat Kibum terkejut.

Namja berkacamata hitam berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Kibum bergerak mundur sekali. Ia tahu saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam bahaya besar.

" Kalau kau nggak mau biar aku yang mengurusnya!" Namja itu langsung menarik kemeja Kibum kuat- kuat hingga seluruh kancingnya lepas dan memperlihatkan tubuh Kibum.

" Kyaa!" Kibum panik sambil menutupi tubuhnya. " Mau apa kau!"

" Aku akan melakukan sesuatu denganmu.. Disini kan ruang back stage Choi Siwon, dan aku sudah menelepon Siwon agar segera datang. Mereka pasti akan berpikir Choi Siwonlah yang melakukannya padamu.."

" Sh*t!" Maki Kibum sambil melayangkan tendangannya hingga menghantam lengan namja itu.

Namja itu tersentak kesamping dan membuat kaca mata hitamnya lepas. Dan detik itu juga Kibum langsung terkejut.

" Youngwoon-sshi!"

" Kibummie!" Siwon masuk ke dalam back stage dengan tampang panik sedangkan kini Youngwoon langsung bersembunyi dibalik pintu. " Heyo! Apa yang terjadi! Siapa yang melakukannya!" Siwon langsung merengkuh lengan Kibum.

" Ja-jangan mendekat pabbo!" Kibum meronta namun Siwon memeganginya dengan erat.

Plash! Sinar terang yang sekilas membuat Siwon dan Kibum tersentak. Keduanya menatap kearah pintu dan melihat Youngwoon yang tengah mengarahkan kameranya ke mereka sambil tersenyum puas.

" Oke, tugasmu selesai Kim Kibum.. Uangnya akan aku transfer ke rekeningmu. Senang bekerja sama denganmu.." Youngwoon langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Brugh! Kibum jatuh lemas di lantai. Perlahan air matanya mengalir.

" Ki-kibummie.. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Siwon masih berusaha merengkuh lengan Kibum tapi yeojya itu buru- buru meneps tangan Siwon kasar. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu dan Kibum kelihatan terluka.

" Mianhae!" Seru yeojya itu sambil berlari meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon hanya mematung.

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Kibum pov~

Seminggu berlalu setelah insiden itu. Aku nggak pernah keluar rumah. Aku terus menonton acar berita di tv yang menayangkan tentang Choi Siwon. Foto itu benar- benar di kirimkan Youngwoon-sshi ke media. Wajahku memang di sensor.. Tapi disana kelihatan jelas kalau Siwon yang akan melukaiku.

Itu membuatnya berada dalam masalah besar..

Semua kontrak dramanya diputus.. Kontrak dengan produser juga kudengar batal.. Dia benar- benar hancur.. Dan itu gara- aga aku.. Kau yeojya yang sangat keterlaluan Kim Kibum. Ini hukuman buatmu, ini karena kau selalu menghancurkan karir orang lain demi uang.

Lagi- lagi aku menangis..

Aku sakit.. Hatiku hancur.. Mana bisa aku menggunakan uangku itu kalau kudapatkan dengan menghancurkan karir orang yang kucintai..

Ya, aku mencintai Siwon.. Sangat mencintainya.. Dan sayangnya aku terlambat menyadarinya.

Tiba- tiba ponselku berdering..

" Ye-yeoboseyo.." Sapaku lemah.

" Kibum-ah!"

Suara ini.. Aku kenal..

" Ju-jungsoo-sshi?"

" Ne, ini aku.. Aku sudah dengar semua yang diceritakan Siwonnie.. Hari ini dia akan mengadakan konfrensi pers untuk meluruskan masalahnya. Jadi kuharap kau mau datang, Kibum-ah.."

" Buat apa?" Isakku tertahan. Apa Jungsoo-sshi nggak tahu kalau Youngwoon dalang dibalik semuanya?

" Dia.. Ingin kau datang.."

" Mwo?"

Kudengar suara Jungsoo-sshi semakin lembut. " Ya, dia akan mengatakan sesuatu.. Kau akan menyesal kalau kau nggak datang.. Annyeong." Jungsoo-sshi langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon kami.

Aku akan menyesal? Apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu?

~Kibum pov end~

.

~Siwon pov~

Aku duduk dihadapan wartawan yang menunggu tanggapan sebenarnya dariku tentang foto yang beredar itu. Foto yang membuat gempar infotainment dengan headlines "CHOI SIWON HENDAK ME-ROPES SEORANG YEOJAY".

Huh.. Payah..

" Coba jelaskan mengenai foto itu.." Seorang wartawan mulai bertanya.

" Apa yang harus kujelaskan? Foto itu memang asli, kok.. Itu aku.. Tapi saat itu aku nggak mau me-ropes siapapun. Aku hanya menolong yeojya itu dan sialnya aku dijebak." Jawabku santai sambil memainkan kertas- kertas dihadapanku.

" Siwon.. Seriuslah.." Bisik manajer hyung.

Aku menghela nafas. Dan setelah itu tersenyum lega. " Kalian mau tahu tentang foto itu?"

" Iya.. Tolong jelaskan yang sebenarnya Siwon-sshi.."

Aku mengangguk..

" Sebenarnya yeojya di foto itu.. Adalah yeojya cinta pertamaku.."

.

Flashback..

" _Eh? Career crusher?" Gumamku sambil mengambil kue dari piring dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekumpulan yeojya yang sedang memamerkan produk handphone terbaru di cat walk sana._

_Aku kembal menatap Jungsoo noona yang mengangguk santai._

" _Siapa dia?"_

" _Dia itu yeojya yang bekerja untuk menghancurkan karir artis yang lagi terkenal. Kurasa kau harus agak hati- hati.. Dia suka menyamar dengan nama lain dan penampilan yang berbeda- beda." Noona cantik itu tersenyum. Memamerkan lesung pipinya yang mempesona._

_Aku mengangguk. " Kok noona bisa tau?"_

" _Aku dengar dari Youngwoon.. Namja itu kan sangat hebat dalam penyelidikan.."_

_Kali ini aku tertawa. Dasar Jungsoo noona. Pasti sempet deh ngebela si Youngwoon hyung.. Hanya aku yang tahu tentang hubungan kedua orang itu. Ne, mereka itu pacaran secara diam- diam. Bahkan tinggal di satu apartemen. Ckck.._

" _Lalu.. Siapa targetnya sekarang?" Tanyaku penasaran._

" _Shin Donghee.."_

" _Eh? Si gendut itu!"_

_Jungsoo noona mengangguk sambil melirik ke suatu arah. Aku ikut melirik ke arah itu dan melihat seorang namja gemuk yang sedang menggandeng tangan seorang yeojya. Dan.. Ya Tuhan! Dia yeojya yang sangat manis yang pernah kutemui._

_Kurasa.. Aku langsung tertarik padanya._

" _Noona.."_

" _Ne?"_

" _Kau mau membantuku?"_

Flashback end..

.

Aku menatap ke arah wartawan yang kini menatapku shock nggak bisa bicara apa- apa. Aku lirik manajerku yang sekarang juga melongo kaget mendengar ceritaku. Yah, aku yang sengaja mengundang Kim Kibum masuk ke duniaku. Aku menjebaknya untuk mencari jalan agar bisa bersamanya..

Aku sudah merencanakan semua ini dengan Jungsoo noona dan Youngwoon hyung..

Dengan kata lain skandal itu.. Akulah yang mendalanginya!

" Tu-tunggu.. Jadi itu semua disengaja? Untuk memancing si crusher career?" Tanya seorang wartawan.

Aku mengangguk. " Dan sekarang akan kukatakan.. Heyo, yeojya yang disana.. Jangan lari dariku. Aku benar- benar mencintaimu.."

" Siwon-ah! Ini siaran langsung!"

" Arraseo. Kalau ada yang merasa kecewa dan menuntutku yah silahkan.. Aku mau kok dengan mudah turun dari dunia entertaint." Aku berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Diluar ruangan pers kulihat Jungsoo noona dan Youngwoon hyung berdiri sambil tersenyum bangga.

Jungsoo noona menepuk bahuku lembut. " Hebat.." Bisiknya.

Tatapan mataku tertuju pada yeojya yang berdiri dibelakang Youngwoon hyung.

" Kibummie..?"

Yeojya itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Matanya sembab bahkan air matanya masih mengalir.. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan tersenyum kepadanya.. Yeojya yang aku cintai..

" Kau sudah dengar kan..? Jadi kau nggak usah lari begitu, Kibummie.. Mian karena menjebakmu ya.."

" Apa uang satu juta won itu milikmu?"

Aku mengangguk.

Kibum langsung menyerahkan sebuah cek padaku. " Ambil itu.. Aku nggak butuh!"

Kuambil secarik kertas yang disodorkan Kibum padaku. Aku nggak akan memaksanya menerima perasaanku meski dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Toh, nyatanya aku yang memang salah bertindak kan?

" Dan satu lagi.." Kibum memulai bicara lagi.

" Satu lagi?"

" Aku berhenti menjadi seorang crusher career.." Yeojya itu menunduk. " Aku.. Boleh aku menjadi penata riasmu..?" Kini ia menengadah menatap mataku. Senyum manis terulas di bibirnya.

Apa ini nyata?

" Ne!" Seruku cepat sambil memeluknya. " Gomawo.. Gomawo, Kibummie! Jeongmal saranghae, chagiya.."

Kurasakan Kibum mengangguk dalam pelukanku. " Nado.."

Plash! Kurasakan terpaan cahaya menyapuku.

Spalsh! Lagi- lagi.. Kini lebih banyak.

Aku melepas pelukanku dan melihat semua wartawan kini memfotoku dengan Kibum yang masih berpelukan namun menatap mereka kaget.

" Kyaa! Siwon-sshi!" Kibum meronta.

Namun aku memeluknya lebih erat.. " Kenapa takut? Kan skandal kita udah jelas sekarang.. Skandal cinta antara seorang artis dengan penatar riasnya." Ucapku santai sambil mencium kening yeojya itu lembut. " Aku nggak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi.."

Kibum menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Aku akan berusaha semampuku.." Balasnya dan aku kembali memeluknya.

Berani bertaruh.. Besok akan terjadi kegemparan di media masa. Aku nggak perduli.. Yang penting aku mendapatkan yeojya yang kucintai..

.

Fin!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

entah knapa author alias thena lagi mrasa agak malas bercuap- cuap..

cuma mau bilang maaf karena gender-switch haehyuk blum dibuat dan mlah bkin sibum.. gpp kan? :)

gomawo atas ripiuw kalian di crta kyumin kemarin yaa.. saranghae..

disini juga..

ada yg berminat review? :)


End file.
